Do You Remember?
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: A letter Ginny writes to HArry on their wedding day about the last few monthes.


**Ok, I know I should be writing JTYTITILY but I was walking my dog in the rain when this story popped into my head! It's written as a letter and I might write a sequel in the form of a letter to Ginny from Harry. Please review because reviews make my day! ENJOY!**

Dear Harry,

Do you remember that day? Do you remember the way we laughed as we left the Burrow on that walk? Do you remember that we had decided that it was time for the weather to warm up, so we were wearing shorts, last year's sandals and bulky raincoats because it had been raining on and off all day?

Do you remember walking past the park hand-in-hand? Seeing the two small muggle children on the swings with their mother, all three in raincoats? Walking towards a small boy and his grandmother on their way to the park?

Do you remember the way that the flowers agreed with us about it being spring? The way that only some of the flowers were blooming while others were just buds? I remember the little cherry tree with only one branch covered in flowers, do you?

Do you remember walking towards the field on the other side of the village? The laughter as we imagined suggesting to some of the older wizards in the community that we go on a car trip? That we thought that they would rather climb onto a dragon then get into a muggle invention? The way that we impersonated my Great Aunt Muriel's reaction to the suggestion, I do.

Do you remember the way we walked around that field to get to the large oak tree on the other side? Do you remember pretending to sulk because I wouldn't tell you what the small object in my pocket was? The smirk on my face as I refused flatly to tell you what it was and how my laughter rang out as you faked sobbing?

Do you remember the wind blowing our hair as we were almost at the tree? The way your hair just became even more of a mess and mine attempted to escape the ponytail it was in? The way I cursed the shorter strands of hair that blew around my face? And how you reminded me that I actually liked them?

Do you remember reaching the oak tree and staring up into the branches? Do you remember how I dropped to one knee, I do. Do you remember looking shocked as I did so? That I pulled a small box out of my pocket and held it in my hands?

Do you remember me saying "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"? Do you remember picking me up and swinging me around yelling "YES" at the top of your lungs? Do you remember sliding the ring onto my finger?

Do you remember the way the weather was far from perfect? Do you remember that instead of the sun shining like it does in muggle movies, it started to pour? Do you remember running across the field, holding hands and smiling? Do you remember getting soaked on the way home? Do you remember how the rain only got heavier?

Do you remember getting stares from the muggles as we ran through the village laughing? Do you remember how many times we had to stop to clean your glasses before I made them repel water? Because I remember it was 53 times exactly.

Do you remember racing each other up the lane and us both falling over into the mud? Do you remember jumping too your feet to help me up and then wiping the mud from my ring before you wiped the mud from your glasses? The way we stumbled through the ankles deep mud as we agreed never to wear sandals again, knowing that we would break that promise? Do you remember reaching the house and grinning at each other?

Do you remember the way my mum yelled at us for tracking mud into her clean house? Do you remember that everyone asked us why we were smiling so broadly? Do you remember the way I looked at my hand as if inspecting my nails and the rest of them deciding something was up because I never looked at my nails? Do you remember Hermione squealing when she saw the ring? Do you remember Ron congratulating you on proposing and us laughing? How they asked why we were laughing? The way we laughed as we told them that I had proposed, not you? Do you remember George telling you that he was never going to let you forget it and you saying that you never wanted to?

Do you remember how my mum wrapped us both in towels, telling us we would have colds for weeks? Do you remember not believing her? Do you remember trying not to sneeze and then us both sneezing at the same time? How we had a huge dinner that night? Do you remember Percy being forced to go and get Bill and Fleur and Ron having to get Charlie? Do you remember having to retell every single detail of how I proposed, I do.

Do you remember the months of planning just for today? Do you remember the amount of times my dad had to stop my mum from cutting everyone's hair? Because I lost count of how many times it happened. Do you remember the endless robe fittings and visits to the store to get more groceries for mum? Do you remember our parties last night, yours at The Leaky Cauldron and mine at Hermione's flat? Do you remember the hours of mayhem this morning and how we can't see each other because it's not proper?

I remember all of this, do you? I'm sure you do. I snuck away to write you this letter while mum was trying to get everyone ready. I hope you read it before our wedding. I love you.

From,

Ginny

P.S Do you remember the way Teddy's hair goes bright red and his eyes go bright green when he sees us together? I do, but let's hope it doesn't happen during the ceremony or mum might just kill our little ring boy!


End file.
